dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Future Warrior
Use Manga Image There is a frontal image of him on the scan. I propose that we use that image to illustrate his facial appearances and to create an "Appearance" section. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Full-body pics are preferrable, and it has more quality. The pic that shows his face is already in the gallery. An appearance section will be made later by Jean (probably lol) 23:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, alright. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Saiyan Should we still include him as Saiyan even though his heritage is only defined by his ability to turn Super Saiyan? It's pretty obvious, but I'd still like to leave something here. — A (t • ) 13:22, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Deletion This page was marked for deletion by Anemicne. I was unclear from your note why this page should be deleted. Can you please elaborate here? Thanks. 21:45, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :I've heard that Future Warrior is just a custom character. Now that I think about it there are other pages for these special placeholders. I'll look around for some sources and better photos because Xenoverse is sort of a dumping ground for unsourced info so far. — A (t • ) 22:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) It's hard to tell at this point if he's a custom character, or actually part of the story (and has a name). It might be best to leave the page as is, and then delete it if future warrior is NOT part of the story. Does that sound okay? 01:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. — A (t • ) 12:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Future Warrior Godly ki? Does he possess Godly ki now that even Beerus trained him? And he's able to damage Beerus, Whis, God Goku, SSGSS Goku and Vegeta, and Golden Frieza? Also I prefer to call SSGSS, Super God Goku and Vegeta. Fivestar811 (talk) 01:08, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing in the game is good enough to be called "godly". Your character is not an exception. — A (t • ) 02:27, June 21, 2015 (UTC) You clearly didn't answer my question and I was totally NOT talking about MY character. Fivestar811 (talk) 01:11, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, yes I did, and yes you were. — A (t • ) 01:23, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :You don't need to have godly ki to be stronger than a god. Supreme Kai has godly ki but was beaten by Majin Buu, and Golden Frieza has normal ki and almost defeated Goku. Same with Future Warrior. 01:17, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ignoring you Anemicne, and thank you Sandubadear for the answer. Fivestar811 (talk) 01:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You're very polite. — A (t • ) 01:36, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Question about Custom Character If the Future Warrior cannot access Super Saiyan 4 then why have I seen SS4 as a customization option?--Hulk10 (talk) 22:32, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :It is a mod for him/her, so you either say someone who used a mod in the game or say it in a video and the uploader didn't say that is was a mod. ::You probably viewed a modded/hacked game by someone. ::If a game is released on the pc. it can be modded. 0551E80Y (talk) 11:52, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Name I disagree with the name change. Ace may be the name of the Xenoverse poster boy, but there's no real indication that Ace is the canonical Future Warrior. He's just one of the several options the player has for the XV hero. It's very jarring to definitely state that Ace is the canon version of the character whilst still stating that the future can be Earthling/Namekian/etc. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 22:13, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed, what evidence is there that Ace is the "main" version? 00:23, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::The only thing that would make him the main is that he's the poster boy for XV, the one who appears the most in media for the game. But ultimately the main character's appearance and name are up the player and the player alone. If the page doesn't make a definitive statment of the character's race and abilities, it shouldn't make a definitive statement on the name. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I also agree, while "Ace" is the game's representation of the Future Warrior, we shouldn't name the article after him. As you pointed out, the Future Warrior can be male, female, Saiyan, Namekian, Majin, or even part of Frieza's Race. -- 00:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Let's change the page name back to Future Warrior. (Solus Prime (talk) 01:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC)) :Anyone disagree? -- 19:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I think "Ace" is the placeholder name for the character, like "Tekka", Beat, and other avatar game characters. So it's ok if the page's name is Ace. 19:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :It isn't, the name only appears in Xenoverse 2. As I said before, it's the name of XV poster boy, but there are other, similar characters the player can choose from when selecting the legendary hero for XV2. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:45, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::And the name "Tekka" doesn't appear in the Fusions game either, but it's still the name of the character page. 20:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know much about Fusions, is Tekka an actual placeholder character? Again Ace is the name of the character shown in media, but never present in the game. If you're going to make a definitive statement on the character's name, then we have to do the same with appearance, race, equipment, and so on. The page just looks really awkward right now. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 20:31, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I feel we should follow Bulbapedia's attitude on character names - use the default names where no player character name is otherwise stated. For instance, the default name for the male player character in Pokémon X and Y is Calem. Thus, the name of his article is Calem. --Pluto2 (talk) 22:39, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :In that case, the name would be PATROLLER. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 23:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The page is about the main character of XV1, the guy who Trunks summons using Shenron and stuff. He wasn't given a name before, his name was just whatever you chose. In XV2, his default name is Ace, so it's better than just "Future Warrior". Ace is fine for now, we should check later the Xenoverse 2 manga, and see if his name is also "Ace" in the manga, and we could also check the name of the XV2 Patroller. 00:01, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Except Ace isn't the name of the character, it's the name of the red-haired Saiyan who was featured heavily in media for the game, there are several characters in XV2 with different names, Ace is just one of many options. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:11, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, idk then. What are the other names? 00:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Can't remember of the top of my head, you'd have to wait until tomorrow when I get the game. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:24, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Default names in XV2? It's just "PATROLLER" like the first one, right? That's what pops up on the character creation menu. -- 00:34, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Correct and since we use the image of the poster boy for XV1 as the infobox image we should use the name given to him, because while the gender and race are up to the player we have an actual picture of what the character looks like by default. :But he isn't the default, there isn't any default character. They needed characters to represent the game, but does that really make any of them official? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:47, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm fine with using a picture of "Ace" since that's the most popular representation of the Future Warrior we have. The article name, however, should be either "Future Warrior (Xenoverse)" or "Toki Toki Hero", which is what he's called in XV2. It's clear that "Ace" isn't his actual name and that it's a nickname for the red-haired character they use in promotional material. -- 00:51, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, "Ace" could be featured in the infobox as an alternate name and mentioned when describing the red-haired Saiyan, but saying this character's name is Ace and that he could be male/female, Earthling/Saiyan/Namekian/Frieza race when Ace only applies to the red-haired Saiyan doesn't make sense to me. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:59, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I just had an idea since this character and the one from XV2 can be one of five race's why not use this page as the article and the article for XV2's Future warrior as just for poster boy's of each game and make additional articles for the other races and make a page the has the link to all of them on it. We can still debate the name for this article but I kind of agree with you Final at least on the part about the name being Toki Toki Hero. We change the name for Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) to Conton City Hero, name the others like Toki Toki City Hero (Saiyan), and the other for Xenoverse 2 we name them like Conton City Hero (Saiyan). :That might work, as long as it's not too confusing. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 01:03, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::For the infobox images for each of the other articles we would use images of the default Toki Toki City Hero for each race and same with the Conton City Hero. :Are you saying we should make a separate page for every race/gender? That's like 10 pages for each Warrior, way too much for what's essentially one character with different customization options. They all have the same story behind them anyway. Calling this page "Toki Toku Hero" would make sense, I agree, but I'm not sure if the XV2 Future Warrior was ever actually called "Conton City Hero" in-game. I haven't finished the game yet, though, so I wouldn't know if he was. -- 01:07, October 28, 2016 (UTC) So, the different avatars you can pick for the hero of Toki Toki City (sans player-created characters) include one character of each race/gender, all simply named "Hero". Some of the designs match up with characters seen in screenshots and the Frieza Race Hero resembles Froze albeit with slightly off colours. The actual named characters are; Ace (red-haired Saiyan), Firstmanblood (Frieza Race), Kai (male Saiyan/Earthling), PATROLLER (Namekian), JL (male Saiyan/Earthling), Reeny (female Saiyan/Earthling), and Fox (male Saiyan/Earthling). [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 13:05, October 28, 2016 (UTC) So... are we changing the name back or what? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 13:12, October 31, 2016 (UTC)